The Sun and the Moon
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: A cute Tophaang and Zutara story.


The Sun and the Moon

"Alright, that is it! I want you out of my father's and my way you little mischief child!"

"Shut up!" The young Avatar suddenly went into the Avatar State as Azula backed away and began shooting electricity and her blue flames while Sokka fought Mai and Tylee, but mostly Tylee, who was annoying him like hell.

"When the war is over, could we date?"

"NO!"

"I think you are cute."

"Thanks for the flirting but no for the date again!"

"Aw, please…"

"No."

"Please." She pouted as Sokka tossed his boomerang as she ducked as he grabbed her two wrists and threw her to the ground as she yelped, "OW!"

She got to her feet and grinned, "Wow, you are a worthy opponent."

"Come on, bring it on Pinkie!"

"Pinkie?" Tylee blushed, "Are you flirting with me?"

"NO, nonononono!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" screamed an angry voice as Tylee was knocked unconscious as Sokka smirked, "Ooooh, someone likes me."

"We'll talk later, come on let's help Toph." Grinned Suki as she and Sokka ran through the battle.

** KATARA **

"You are bitch you know that!" screamed Mai as she shot arrows and daggers at Katara as she waterbended an ice shield as Mai was knocked unconscious. Katara looked from her shield and saw Toph who grinned, "I came at the right time have I?"

She looked at Mai and asked, "Is she unconscious?"

"Yeah, she's unconscious, come on." Toph nodded as she ran ahead of Katara as the waterbender ran behind her and was suddenly shot by a flame but just missed it by an inch as she dropped to the ground and scrambled back to her feet and shot water and icicles.

** ZUKO **

Zuko was fighting with his broad swords and swung them at Jet as he growled, "Come on Firebend, I know you can."

"For the last time, I am-"

"What? What are you? A fake peasant? A failure? A Traitor? Whose side are you on?"

Zuko growled and slashed his swords at Jet as Zuko kicked Jet to the ground and yelled, "You are being annoying by stalking my poor uncle that was shot by Azula!"

"Tsk, tsk, I don't give in, you are a liar, and your uncle is in full health."

"He is not!"

"Whatever, lets get this over with- -" Jet paused as he glanced into the battle smirked, "Sorry, my love is fighting and I don't want her to get hurt, maybe she can get rid of you for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her!" he grinned as he leaped from where they fought and grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the battle and smirked, "Katara we meet again, I have a favour-"

"ARG! JET! I am not falling for-" she looked at Zuko as he ignored her as he tackled Jet to the ground and punched him in the face and knocked him unconscious.

Katara stared at the unconscious body and stated, "I couldn't have done it better myself."

Zuko looked at her and asked, "Where do you know him from?"

"The past, look I need to calm down Aang before he gets out of control-"

"No, my sister has no chance against the condition he is in right now; he'll calm down probably when the battle ends."

"But he will be very-"

"No, he'll fall unconscious for unleashing a power that he cannot hold."

"What do you mean?"

"The Avatar may be a powerful bender, but that is only when he is in the Avatar State, well that is what my uncle told me."

"True, Aang could be a lot weaker just waterbending and airbending."

"And a bit of Earthbending." Added Zuko as he thought for a moment and gasped, "Where is uncle?"

"Over here Zuko."

Zuko spun around as he ran over to his uncle and helped him to his feet and asked, "Are you alright uncle? How's your shoulder?"

"You're alive, thank goodness." breathed Katara as she walked up to Iroh and looked at his arm and ankle and muttered, "You are loosing a lot of blood, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"Then I should heal it right now."

"No-"

"Zuko, let her heal me, trust her."

Zuko held back a protest and supported his uncle as Katara healed Iroh's injuries as Zuko watched and saw a dagger shoot them as Katara ducked and saw Mai as the Goth girl glared at Zuko, "You were cuter before you cut your hair, plus before you were banished!"

Zuko furrowed his eyebrow as Mai continued insulting him, "Azula and your father is right, you are weak, you are not strong, you were always Mommy's little boy."

"Shut up!"

"You are just like your mother, weak."

"She was not weak!" growled Zuko as he flared his fists and snarled, "I will not hesitate to burn your smirk off your face!"

"I'll like to see you try."

His muscles tightened as he began doing the routine Iroh was teaching him as Iroh shouted, "Zuko don't!"

Too late Zuko tried to shoot it by it blew up in his face as usual as he scrambled to his feet and grabbed his uncle's and Katara's arm and yelled, "GO!"

They ran out of the smog as Mai coughed and yelled, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY ZUZU! AZULA WILL KILL YOU!"

Coughing as they hid behind a fallen wall Iroh looked at Zuko and smirked, "So you were using the routine for an escape route?"

Zuko nodded as Katara interrupted, "Is it just me, or did you use a waterbending technique?"

Iroh nodded, "I learnt it myself, and now I am trying to teach it to Zuko, but taught him a defensive move in case his wicked sister tries to shoot him again with her lightning."

"How?"

"Waterbending Technique." Shrugged Iroh, "Invented the move myself, well to redirect the lightning."

Katara nodded as she gasped, "No, my mother's necklace!"

She scrambled to her feet as she ran out into the battle as Iroh shouted, "Young lady! You can't just run out into a battle!"

He turned to face Zuko and groaned, "Not you too Zuko…"

Zuko walked up to a hill as he step over the shattered rocks and walked down the empty battle field as he viewed from the hill and watched the battle move down towards the water.

** Aang **

Katara watched Aang do his final attack as Azula shot a flame into the air as the soldiers began to retreat, as the Earth Kingdom soldiers continued to fight.

Aang remained in his Avatar state until Azula and her men vanished in the distance…

Aang floated to the ground and fell unconscious as Toph ran over to him followed by Sokka and Suki as Katara fell to her knees and looked at Aang and looked back at her brother and friends, "He's only unconscious."

The four of them breathed out in relief as Sokka lifted the Avatar up and replied, "Let's take him somewhere where he can sleep peacefully."

Suki and Toph nodded as they followed Sokka as Katara quickly followed as they entered the half destroyed palace and was greeted by the king, "Well done, that you all for helping us; we are having a celebration for our victory."

Suki grinned as Toph glanced at Aang and Sokka glanced at Suki, and Katara, well she just stood there and walked down the ruined halls and walked into her room and breathed out seeing that it wasn't destroyed.

Three servants walked into the room and bowed down to Katara, "Lady Katara, will you be attending the festival tonight?"

Katara nodded, "Yes, I will be attending."

"Very well, may you please stand on to the stool please so we can get measuring." Smiled a servant as she helped Katara on to the stool and demonstrated what to do as Katara minced what the servant told her to do and yelped as the servants came around her and began measuring her and showing her some fabric, she had a choice either green, or brown, so she chose the green silk then was measured once more, then was pulled down and was thrown into a chair as they began doing her makeup and hair.

**)))) WHEN PIGS FLY ZUTARA WILL HAPPEN))))) AND LOOK AT THAT IN THE EP: BLIND BANDIT!)))))**

"Zuko, come on, go to the festival."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Sorry no."

"For your poor old elderly frail uncle?"

"Nope."

Iroh pouted as he walked over to their bags and pulled out an outfit and sighed, "Lu Ten had a tunic just like this one, but red…"

Zuko glanced at his uncle and noticed tears growing in the old man's eyes, his face soften and walked over to his uncle and took the tunic and replied, "I'll go." And placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder and replied softly, "I'll do this for you and Lu Ten."

Iroh hugged his nephew as Zuko threw the tunic over his shoulders and went to get changed as Iroh poured some tea and took a sip as Zuko came out and looked at his uncle and saw his uncle burst into tears and trembled as Zuko sat beside his uncle and rubbed his back and gave him a hug as Iroh cried.

** MWUAHAHA! ZUTARA WILL RULE! **

"Katara, it's time." Began Toph as she walked into Katara's room asked, "How do I look?"

"You look lovely, Aang will love it."

"You think so?" she blushed when Katara mentioned him.  
Toph wore a silk dark green dress and wore her hair up which ticked off Katara a lot and asked, "Have you ever gone anywhere with your hair down?"

"No."

"Well tonight you are."

Walking over to Toph she removed the pins and took a green head band and slid it over her head to keep her bangs out of her face as Toph asked nervously, "Well?"

"Stunning!" grinned Katara as Toph skipped out of the room happily snapping open her fan and met up with Suki who wore a formal Kyoshi dress.

** Toph **

Katara walked out of her room and snapped open her fan and saw Aunt Wu and Meng heading to the party and grinned, "Aunt Wu!"

"Katara! Is Aang here?" piped up Meng.

"Yes, oh Aunt Wu I would like to introduce you my new companions."

Katara led Aunt Wu and Meng over to Toph and Suki and smiled at them and asked, "Wouldn't Sokka want to see your face Suki?"

"Sorry, it's a tradition."

"Don't worry; I am sure Sokka has a little surprise." Smirked the blind girl as she led the girls out as they all snapped open their fans, but Suki carried her weapon fan instead of a fancy one.

The Suki noticed Aunt Wu and Meng and grinned, "Hello my name is Suki from Kyoshi Island."

Toph looked around and asked, "Who?"

Meng rolled her eyes and walked over to Toph and held out her hand and shook it with Toph and began sweetly, "My name is Meng."

"Oh, my name is Toph, the Blind Bandit."

"Oh, well have you seen Aang."

"Look girl, understand my name." she snapped, "_Blind Bandit!_" she hissed as if she was teaching a baby her name.

Meng stuck her tongue out at her as Aunt Wu stared at Katara and gave her a nervous smile and headed into the party with Suki, and with Toph and Meng glaring at each other.

Katara saw Aang and Sokka, she blinked as she stared at Sokka, he wore his Water Tribe War paint as he grinned at Suki as she giggled; "Now we are the perfect match!"

Toph walked up to Aang and asked, "Uh…would you care to dance with me Aang?"

"What about Twinkle Toes?" asked Aang as he blushed when she said his name.

"I know you are blushing." Smirked Toph as Aang took her hand and glanced at Katara as she nodded him to dance with Toph.

Meng growled at the side line, "First Katara, now TOPH?"

Walking over to take a seat by the fountain she sat down and watched her brother and Suki dance formerly as Aang and Toph dance around laughing.

"Erm…"

Katara looked up and saw Zuko as he bowed and held out a hand, "Care to dance?"

Katara could see a light blush on his cheeks as she smiled, "It would be an _honour_."

Zuko led her to the dancing circle and took her hand and held it as they danced along with the others in circles, rather more graceful than the others.

"You are a fine dancer for a peasant."

"Peasant?"

"Well not too many have experience like nobles and royalty, but the way your dance you dance like a proper noble woman."

Katara blushed slightly as he spun her as Katara replied, "Back at home dancing is a traditional thing we do on music nights, plus waterbending is sort of like dancing."

"Because water flow with grace, fire burns with the beat."

Katara laughed softly and looked into Zuko's gold piercing eyes; _his eyes are so beautiful…_

Zuko looked into Katara's blue sapphire piercing eyes; _her eyes are as blue as the ocean…_

Snapping back to reality they both blushed deep scarlet and heard the music change into a slow dance.

Glancing over to Toph and Aang, Toph rested her head on Aang's chest as he blushed happily as Suki and Sokka danced calmly, while Meng pouted at the side lines.

Feeling Zuko's arms wrap around her she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "I guess everyone is happy except for Meng."

Zuko glanced at the girl with the weird braids and laughed, "No offence, but I think that blind girl is meant for the Avatar, not Meng."

Katara laughed softly as Zuko leaned by her ear and whispered, "I'll save you from the pirates…"

Katara giggled remembering how he did that to her _tied_ up to a tree but now she was in _his arms_, but hell she loved it.

Little did they know that Iroh was absolutely pleased seeing Zuko managed to get a date tonight.

Katara noticed Aang look over to the mistletoe that hung from the center of the ceiling of a gazebo and grinned and pulled Toph under the mistletoe and gave her a kiss on her lips, she was shocked at first but soon melted from the kiss wrapping her arms around Aang's neck.

Meng yelled in frustration and stamped her foot and kicked a rock as it flung back at her as she yelped, "OW!"

Aang and Toph snickered during their kiss and broke apart and ran off laughing as Suki pulled Sokka under the mistletoe as she kissed him on the lips….(FINALLY)

** Sokka & Suki **

More and more couples ran off laughing under the mistletoe as the party began to break up and end.

Zuko and Katara were the last people to leave literally, but little did Katara know Zuko led her right under the mistletoe and smirked when she looked up and blushed deeply as Zuko placed his hot lips on her cold soft ones.

Katara absolutely melted there practically; she never felt such a strong emotion before, maybe she was in _love….l-o-v-e…love…_

Zuko was pleased he finally got to kiss the girl of his dreams; he had a crush on this damn peasant since he first saw her, and here he is finally kissing her, surprisingly she didn't reject him like he was expecting.

Breaking the kiss because the lack of oxygen Zuko rested his forehead's on Katara's as she smiled with her eyes closed as he caress her cheek and whispered, "Katara, Katara, you are the most beautiful, courageous girl I have met."

Katara's blush deepened as he whispered in her ear, "And I think I am in love with you."

He gave her a kiss on her cheek as she whispered, "I like you too." She gave him a kiss on his scarred side of his face and trailed her finger tips and asked, "How did you get it?"

"Not tonight." He whispered gently taking her hand and reached for a rose on the vines that grown around the posts and gave it to Katara as she whispered, "Thank you."

Zuko smiled and nodded as he walked away as Katara stood there and watched him disappear in the distance.

Holding the rose she smiled and smelt it and sighed heavenly and began walking back to the palace until she was stopped by a man who handed her a wrapped gift and smiled, "An elderly man asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you." Smiled Katara as she walked off and unwrapped the gift and smiled and held it to her heart and walked back into the palace….

** Matchmaker Iroh Genius **

"Uncle?"

"Zuko, ah there you are here, I want you to have this."

Zuko eyed his uncle suspiciously and unwrapped the gift and gasped and smiled at his uncle, "Thanks, this is very nice."

Iroh was pleased.

_The gift was a painting of Zuko's and Katara's first kiss, which was under the mistletoe._

** FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF **

Disclaimer: FLUFF! Three pairings at once, aren't I good? Tophaang, Zutara, and Suka! _(That's Suki and Sokka's pairing's code name right? I hope so…heh heh…)_

I don't own Avatar; I only own my brain and my imagination…

Wasn't that adorable? PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
